Just Because He Was Confused
by mylifeismine
Summary: One party changes Gabriella. Now she's crying, and gets brusies, more and more each day. But when Troy and the gang find out what's wrong, will they be too late to save her? Troyella.
1. Ryan's Perfect Plan

**Title: **_Just Because He Was Confused  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** One party changes Gabriella. Now she's crying, and has bruises all around. But when Troy and the gang find out what's wrong, will they be too late to save her? Troyella._  
_**Genre:** _Drama/Horror_

"Why don't you go for Gabriella, man?" Chad suggested.

"Well...well because...um..."

"Why not?" Zeke wondered.

"Maybe because _I'm_ dating Gabriella," Troy said.

"E-Exactly. I gotta go guys," And he walked off in that 'Ryan Evans' way.

"That dude is was to accessorized," Chad commented.

"Agreed," Troy stated.

"Hey, guys!" Sharypay said cheerfully as she skipped towards them.

"Hey..." they all said kind of dully.

"Party. My place. Tonight. At seven," She said as she handed them each a flier. Then turned to Troy and winked.

"Be there!" Troy nodded uncomfortably.

"Sharpay!" Zeke said as he saw Sharpay wink at Troy.

She blushed, "Sorry"

As she left, Zeke followed angry and jelous...anglous? Best of both worlds.

Night-Evan's Mansion

_Shapay's POV _

Gabriella entered my house and I saw her look around.

"Hey Sharpay. Where's Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"He's uh, at a family thing," I lied.

"Okay," Gabriella said buying my little white lie.

She's such a loser. Everyone, especially her, Taylor and Kelsi think I'm nice and all. Puh-leez. But hey, that just proves I'm a very good actress. **Really **good.

_End of Sharpay's POV_

_Ryan's POV _

Apparently, the guys were teasing me and saying that I'm gay since I've never, you know, kissed a girl. Like as in a girlfriend, kind of thing. Personally, I'm not really sure if I'm gay or straight. The question hasnt really been mention. I think I'm 51 percent gay and 49 percent straight. I'm not sure, so I guess you could say I'm confused. But I'm not gonna tell them. That will so trail on for the rest of my life. So, I'm gonna get them off my back and prove them wrong tonight. How? I've got the perfect plan.

End of Ryan's POV

* * *

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Review, please. **

**-bridgette**


	2. Nightmare

**I swore I already post this chapter! Anyways, many of you guys already guess what happened. But read on!**

**_

* * *

Previously _**

_Ryan's POV_

_I think I'm 51 percent gay and 49 percent straight. I'm not sure, so I guess you could say I'm confused. But I'm not gonna tell them. That will so trail on for the rest of my life. So, I'm gonna get them off my back and prove them wrong tonight. How? I've got the perfect plan._

_End of Ryan's POV

* * *

Later on that Night_

_Ryan's POV _

I glanced around the party room to find my victim for tonight for my little perfect plan. My eyes landed on a brunette who was reading a book in the very corner of the room. I walked over to her.

"Hey, Ryan" she said.

"Hey, Gabi" I said to her before dragging her to my room, avoiding all the non-drunk people, and going near the drunk people. Glad I didn't get caught.

"What's going on, Ryan?" Gabriella asked as I locked my room door.

I smirked, she had no clue what was going to happen. Goody.

_End of Ryan's POV_

_Gabriella's POV_

Okay...Ryan is starting to scare me. Like really scaring me. He's smirking, and has a not-good look on his face.

I screamed as he jumped on to me.

He slamed his hand on top of my mouth.

My screams turned into muffling.

He held my hands hard, as I sqimmered to get free.

As one hand went formy jeans, and the other hand grabbed my throat, his was not good.

I started to feel dizzy and then my world went black.

I woke up as Ryan threw me against the wall.

I screamed from the pain again, but his hand was still on my mouth.

"If I let my hand go, you will NOT scream, got it?" Ryan said glarring at me.

I nodded my head.

As he took his hand off my mouth, I asked quietly, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm confused, now shut up!" Ryan said sharply.

I stayed silent.

As Ryan drove me home, he threatened, "Don't you dare tell anyone about tonight, or you will be dead. Now get out of my car!"

I scrambled out of his car, and went into the house.

I flopped onto my bed, and cried.

_End of Gabriella's POV_

* * *

**Not much to say other than the usual, that it's a short chappie**

**-bridgette**


	3. Lies

**Read my author's ntoe at the bottom of this chappie after you finish reading this_

* * *

_ **

**_Previously_**

_As Ryan drove me home, he threatened, "Don't you dare tell anyone about tonight, or you will be dead. Now get the hell outta my car!"_

_I got out of his car, and went into the house._

_I flopped onto my bed, and cried._

**_End of Gabriella's POV_**

* * *

The Next Day-East High

_**Troy's POV:**_

Where's Gabi? Haven't seen her this morning at her locker...Weird. Oh never mind, she just entered chemistry class. -----And is sitting alone? Okay, this is weird, there's a spot right _beside_ Taylor...And there's a scratch on her face. I'll ask her at lunch

**_End of Troy's POV_**

_**Gabriella's POV at Lunch:**_

"Hey Gabby," Troy saids when I sit down at the table the gang sits at...including Ryan. (shiver).

"Hey."

"Where were you last night? We couldnt find you," Taylor asked.

"Um, my mom called and I had to go home early," I lied, before going back to staring at my lunch.

Ryan smiled.

"When did you get this on your cheek?" Troy said touching the scratch when Ryan had thrown my against the wall, the wall had shook, and some trophy thing had scraped my cheek.

"I was walking down the stairs and tripped, and there was something on the floor," I continued to lie.

"Hmmm..." Troy said not fully believing my story.

"Don't worry, Troy. Gabby wouldn't lie to us," Sharpay said.

Ryan gave a laugh, which recieved confused looks from everyone at the table, while I just gave out a soft sigh. I wished what Sharpay said was true. I moved my food around my plate, seeing Ryan had made me lose my appetite, and what happened last night kept on playing in my head.

"What's wrong, Gabby?" Chad asked.

"Nothing, just not hungry," I told him, it was the truth.

I got up and threw my food into the garbage stand, and put my tray in a pile and my plate in another. Since the school was quite large, you had to sort your lunch. There was a tray pile, and plate pile, a fork pile, a knife pile, you get what I mean.

I walked to my locker and just sat in front of it. Thank god, I had read past today's chapter and understood what the teacher had said. I knew this wasn't going to work next week.

I heaved a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Troy said sitting beside me.

"When'd you get here?" I said trying to avoid the quetion.

"Years ago," Troy joked.

"So what's up with all this _(sigh) (sigh)_," Troy acted.

"Just thinking..."

"About?"

"About girl stuff."

"So if I was a girl---" Troy started.

"I would never date you," I laughed.

"That's true," Troy nodded, "But what I was going to say was that if I was a girl, would you tell me?"

"Hmmm...but you're not, so," I pretended to think, "No."

"Haha, would you tell Taylor?"

"Uh, this is different," I argued.

"But she's a girl."

I blinked, "What's going on with you and Taylor?"

"Nothing, what would make you say that?" Troy was taken back.

"I don't know, some girl genes I guess," I said.

"I see..." Troy said slowly.

**Bell rings.**

"Come on, let's get to class," Troy said giving me a hand.

_Midnight_

**Bang Bang Bang**

"I am so gonna kill Troy," I muttered turning on my lamp.

I threw off the covers, my surroundings seemed to have dots on it. Probably from the sudden of light.

"God, Troy---," I said as I opened the belcony door, before some freak pushed me inside.

_Oh god, I let Ryan in!_

By now, the dots had faded, and I could see his face clearly.

He threw me back to my bed.

Why couldn't he have thrown me against the wall? Okay, so you probably think I'm crazy, why the hell would you want to be thrown against the wall, right? Think of it this way, throw like a marker or something on the wall, sound bounces off right? But a marker weighs like less than a pound, rather than a human being. So if Ryan had thrown me against the wall, my mother might have heard.

Ow. The head hit the edge of the bed frame.

_(wince)_ The foot hit my alarm clock.

Ow, the palm of my hand hit the side of the bed.

I would now rather have been thrown against the wall.

I rub my head.

"What did you tell Troy?" he hisses.

"Nothing."

"Seriously, what did you tell Troy?" he repeats.

"Nothing."

For god sake, does this guy understand what nothing means?

He punches me in the eye.

I open my mouth to scream. Unfortunatly, he covers my mouth right before the sound comes out, so all you would hear is a squeak.

"Seriously, what did you tell him?" he said barely above a whisper.

I roll my eyes. _Seriously_, this guy should form a 'seriously' club. Who says seriously, nowadays?

**a/n: No offense to people who say seriously a lot**

"I didn't tell him nothing," I told him.

Before he left, it was his turn to roll his eyes, "Seriously, why did I even bother?"

Another "seriously." God help him and his serious-lys.

I quietly crept downstairs and got myself an ice pack.

Ow, it's cold.

I crawled into bed with a bruise forming around my eyes, and thinking of mroe stories to tell my friends about my eye. "I walked into a door" wouldn't work, unless I was like three-feet tall, I might have walked into a doorknob..."I tripped down the stairs" had already been used...

_Lies, Lies, and more Lies...

* * *

**I am so so so sorry for not posting, but I was lazy to write another chapter for this story. I'll write it tomorrow. I'll write it tomorrow.I'll write it tomorrow.I'll write it tomorrow... So anyways, my appologys. I would post tomorrow, but I'm not gonna be home for three days, going to some stupid camp where you don't get to freakin' shower! And you're somehow suppose to swim in a knee-deep pool/river or something. Anyways, wish me luck! Lol D** _

**♥Bridgette♥**


	4. Soon to be exgirlfriend

Camp was horrible. Got sixteen bites, never gotten a bite before this stupid camp. It was dead hot, there was some guy that was always so perky, everyone hated him. The guys would exclude him from their picnic table (girls sit in one table, boys in another), and we'd be like "Uhhhh...ummmm...Sure..." Some counselor told us-girls- that he was adopted, that wasn't so so bad, at least it wasnt abortion, you know. But his biological parents left him on the stairs. The STAIRS. Seriously, that's bad, why the stairs? Anyways, enough about me, back to Gabriella/Troy/HSM.

* * *

_**Previously**_

_I crawled into bed with a bruise forming around my eyes, and thinking of mroe stories to tell my friends about my eye. "I walked into a door" wouldn't work, unless I was like three-feet tall, I might have walked into a doorknob..."I tripped down the stairs" had already been use..._

_Lies, Lies, and more Lies...

* * *

_

East High

_**Troy's POV:**_

Just before homeroom, I went to Gabriella's locker.

"Hey, Gabi"

"Huh? Oh, hey Troy," she said turning to look at me.

"Uh, Gabi...What happened to your eye..." I asked with concern.

She touched her left eye before answering, "I was at the park, and some kid kicked a soccerball and it hit my eye."

"Are you okay?" I asked touching around her eye.

"Yeah, it's better."

**Bell rings.**

Homeroom

I know that I should believe my girlfriend, but I have this sense that she's lying to me. She's your girlfriend, Troy. She wouldn't lie to you. Yeah, she won't lie to you. But what if she is? Think positive, Troy. She's not lying to you. If something's wrong, she'll tell you...eventually...Positive, um...she'll tell you soon? Still negitive. She'll tell you...uh, after homeroom? Not gonna happen...if she wouldn't tell me this morning why after homeroom? Think freakin' positive, Troy----

"Mister Bolton!" Mrs.Darbous said standing in front of me.

"Huh?Wha?" I said coming back to reality.

**Bell rings.**

"Dude, you okay?" Chad asked me as we walked out of homeroom.

I looked back at Gabriella, and slightly shook my head, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Whatever you say," Chad said before we split for different classes.

**_End of Troy's POV_**

Lunch

"Be right back, gotta go to the washroom," Gabriella said getting out of her seat when she saw Ryan enter the cafeteria.

"Did you see that bruise around her eye," Sharpay whispered once she was out of ear-shot.

"Yeah, even I saw it," Chad said proudly.

"She said her mom accidently threw something, and it hit her," Taylor said, ignoring her boyfriend's remark.

Troy blinked, "What?"

"I said, she said that her mom accidently--- ," Taylor repeated.

"I heard that, but she told me that a soccerball hit her at the park..." Troy said confused.

"Okay, this is getting weird," Kelsi said.

"Yeah, totally."

"When she told me her story, I spent the whole homeroom thinking about why she would lie...and why she wouldn't," Troy said.

"Was that why you were staring off to space?" Chad said.

"Yeah."

"So we know something fishy is going on with her," Jason said.

"Hell yeah," Sharpay said with attitude, "It's not like she'd do that to herself?"

"Wait."

"What?"

"Maybe Sharpay's right, maybe Gabi is doing that to herself..." Troy thought out loud.

"Why?"

"I haven't quite got to that yet..."Troy said slowly.

Ten o'clock

_**Troy's POV:**_

"Troy. Can you go to the convinence store and get bandages? Ow." Mrs.Bolton asked.

"Sure, mom."

I slipped on my jacket and headed out the door.

As I passed by Gabriella's house, my mind went back to the lunch conversation.

It gave me shivers to think about Sharpay's idea as I crept into Gabriella's backyard and up her tree.

I blinked at what I saw in front of me.

Ryan was hoovering over Gabi..._my _girlfriend...

I wanted to turn away, but my brain wouldn't send that message to my head.

I saw Gabi mumble something, which caused Ryan to put his face closer to her, less than an inch between their faces.

**Ring ring.**

But I didn't seem to hear it.

"Troy! Where are you, it's 10:10! The store isn't that far!" my mom said.

I snapped back to reality, and I quickly reached for my cell phone.

"Sorry, mom. There's a line up," I lied.

"Just hurry up, please."

I hung after I heard the dial tone.

I took one look back before I jumped down the tree.

Ryan's face was still close to Gabby's.

I heaved one last sigh, and jumped off my soon-to-be _ex-_girlfriend's balcony.

**_End Troy's POV_**

_But what Troy didn't see right after his feet left the balcony floor was Ryan's slap on his girlfriend, or soon-to-be ex-girlfriend._

* * *

**Was going to post this chappie last night, but it wouldnt work. Tsk tsk**


	5. More Tears and More Bruises But Why?

****

_**Previously**_

_**But what Troy didn't see right after his feet left the balcony floor was Ryan's slap on his girlfriend, or soon-to-be ex-girlfriend.

* * *

At School the Next Day**_

_-Gabby_

_Meet me on the rooftop at lunch._

_-Troy_

Lunch

"Hey, you wanted to talk to me?" Gabby said as she walked towards the bench, she had been able to cover up he redness from the slap with make-up.

"Yeah," Troy said not turning to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella said joining Troy along the rail watching out into the ground.

"I saw you and Ryan," Troy said emotionless.

"Oh my god. You did?" Gabriella said happily.

"I saw Ryan about to kiss you."

Gabriella's happy face turned into a confused one.

"Huh?"

"I think you're cheating on me," Troy said turning to look at Gabriella for the frist time ever since today.

"B-But---"

But Troy had already walked to the stairs.

"But he was abusing me," Gabriella sat down crying.

Cafeteria

"Hey, Troy! Where's Gabby?" Chad said.

"Rooftop. We broke up."

"Why?" the group asked.

"I saw her cheating on me with Ryan."

"Oh my god."

Ryan comes to join the group, but Sharpay puts her purse on the seat. Ryan moves to sit in the empty seat beside Taylor, but Taylor puts her books there.

"What?" Ryan said confused.

"Think. Gabriella.?" Sharpay said in a "duh" tone.

Ryan got frightened all of a sudden, "I didn't mean to do that at your party, it just happened. Please forgive me?"

By now, Ryan had walked over to Sharpay for forgiveness on the wrong topic.

But Sharpay just took her purse and whacked him with it.

**For the next few days, Gabriella appeared at school with more bruises and more tears.**

"I'm not really happy about Gabby cheating on Troy, but do you think she's okay?" Taylor asked Sharpay as Gabriella walked into the cafeteria in tears.

"Who cares," Sharpay shrugged.

Apparently, someone cared. Troy.

"Even though I broke up with her, why's she getting more _bruises_?" He muttered.

* * *

**And I am off to vacation tomorrow. But might post another chapppie before I go**


	6. Here Goes Nothing or everything?

**_Previously_**

_Apparently, someone cared. Troy._

_"Even though I broke up with her, why's she getting more bruises?" He muttered.

* * *

_

"Gabriella!" Troy called through the hallway.

Gabriella turned around.

"Hey," she said barely a whisper.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked concerned.

"Nothing, why would you say that?"

Troy pointed at her face, the tears and the bruises which she hadn't been able to cover up with make-up.

"Uh, right. About those..."

"What is going on, Gabby?" Troy asked.

"Um, just a few accidents."

"Right..."

**Bell rings.**

"I gotta go, we'll talk later?" Troy said.

"Yeah..." Gabriella said.

"Later," Gabriella muttered when Troy left.

_Troy's POV:_

Now, Gabriella is really lying. So how am I suppose to find out what's going on? Hmm...aha! I know! I could pose as her boyfriend... Okay, so maybe it's not the best idea, but it's the only one I've got. Here goes nothing...

_End of Troy's POV_

**After School**

"Hey," Troy said as he caught up with Gabriella after school.

"Hey."

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for over-reacting about the whole cheating thing. I guess maybe that I know you wouldn't cheat on me," Troy said trying to convince her.

Her eyes lit up.

"Really?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah."

Gabriella threw her arms around his neck. She knew she should ask for an explanation, but right now, she had worse to worry about and having Troy on her side was enough.

Troy laughed, "Come on, I'll walk you home."

**The Next Day**

The two were up on the school roof. They were talking about secrets. The good's and bad's.

"Troy---" Gabriella said that came out in a whisper.

"...But then again, it's good consi---" Troy continued.

"Troy!" Gabriella shouted.

"Oh, sorry."

"I have to tell you something," Gabriella whispered, her head down.

"I'm all ears," Troy joked.

Gabriella took a deep breath, "Ryan raped me and is abusing me."

Troy laughed, "That's funny."

"Troy. I'm not kidding."

"Come on, Ryan would never do something like this. Now let's go, lunch period is almost over."

**A week passed, Gabriella had more bruises, but Troy had no answers for Gabby's bruises  
that he felt were reasonable.

* * *

**

One more chapter! Eekks! Troy gets his answers...!Can't wait

-bridgette


	7. Gone

**_Previously_**

**_A week passed, Gabriella had more bruises, but Troy had no answers for Gabby's bruises  
that seemed reasonable to him.__

* * *

_ **

Wednesday Night

Troy decided to surprise Gabby tonight. What he didn't know was that he wasn't the only one going to visit her.

As he walked over to her house, he saw Ms. Montez drive out of the driveway, and a familiar car parked on the road.

He climbed the tree, but heard screams.

He quickly jumped on to the balcony, his eyes grew wide when he focused on what was going on inside.

Ryan had thrown Gabriella against a mirror, Troy winced when he heard the mirror shatter.

Ryan had walked over to her and held her close to him, and muttered something to her.

Gabriella's eyes widen, and shook her head furiously.

Ryan drew back his fist.

Troy pounded on the balcony door.

Both heads snapped to look at him.

Ryan glarred at him before grabbing Gabriella and dragging her out of her room.

Troy quickly climbed back down the tree and ran out of the yard, but Ryan's car had already sped down the road.

**At School the Next Day**

Troy dashed to school, he saw Chad and Taylor making out at Taylor's locker.

He pushed the two apart, "Have you seen Gabby?"

Chad said with annoyance, "No."

"Ryan?" Troy said ignoring Chad's tone.

"No, why?" Taylor asked polietly.

Troy didn't answer, but sped off to find Sharpay.

Chad shrugged, and him and Taylor went back to their make out session.

Troy found Sharpay in front of her locker checking her make-up.

"Have you seen Ryan?" Troy said loudly.

"Nope, he said he wasn't coming to school today," Sharpay said not really caring.

"Oh my god, this is bad."

"Tell the group to meet me in the gym after school," Troy ordered.

Sharpay said, "Why the gym? Pee-you."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Just do it."

**Gym**

"Okay, so hurry it up, this place smells bad," Sharpay said after everyone had taken a seat on the bleachers.

"Remember what I told you guys what Gabby told me?" Troy asked.

"The one about my brother raping her and the abusing thing?" Sharpay said.

"Yeah, and how we thought it was a lie, it wasn't."

"Explain."

"I saw Ryan abusing her," Troy said calmly.

"What!" the gang exclaimed.

"Remember a few weeks ago, when I had told you guys that Gabby had cheated on me. And Ryan came by and started apologizing, it wasn't about the cheating, it was about him raping her at your-Sharpay's-party," Troy said calmly, pointing to Sharpay.

"Oh my god," Sharpay mumbled.

"Where is she now?" Kelsi asked.

"Gone."

"What?"

"Ryan took her somewhere, and I called her mom this morning and Gabby wasn't there," Troy said sadly.

The girls bursted into tears, while the boys blinked furiously trying to keep the tears drom streaming down their faces.

"Why aren't you crying?" Kelsi asked as their cries started to die down.

"I had my share of tears earlier," Troy quietly

"If only we had believed her!" Taylor muttered.

**They had chose not to believe her and she was gone.**

**(Forever?) **

_**:The End:**_

_**♥ I'd like to dedicate this story to Erin P. Thanks a million for your enthusiasm and support throughout this whole story, **-I sound like those freaks, anyways-** you've been the best of a friend.♥ **_

**_♥ And to all you guys, thanks for reading and reviewing, you've also been the best!♥__

* * *

_ **

You have two choices now. One, I could write a sequel that would answer all the unanswered questions. Or two, I could let you answer the unanswered question how you want to. Review this chapter or PM me and include your choice please.

**_-Bridgette_**


	8. It Was And Still Is A Matter Of Trust

**Sequel is up! It's called "It Was And Still Is A Matter Of Trust." Hope you'll like it!**

**-Bridgette**


End file.
